


Isolated

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [7]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

Survive.

That was all he had to do for now.

There was very little planning ahead, living for the now and hoping against hope that he’d find any of the other Yogs again.

Survive.

That was the mantra that drummed its way into his brain. It was what got him up in the morning, kept one foot in front of the other when he was so weary he just wanted to curl up at the side of the road and let the hoards of infected get him.

Survive.

He scavenged as much as he could, making run throughs in department stores, grabbing hoodies in winter and polos in summer, dumping what he couldn’t carry when he restocked.

It was what led him down overgrown paths into farmhouses to grab ammo for the sawn-off shotgun he carried.

Survive.

Blast down anything that came for him, sleeping in the highest position he could that had a minimum of three exits and a vantage point of at least a mile radius, catching maybe four hours rest a day if he was lucky, running himself ragged, dogged on his quest.

Survive.

Through the scorching heat of summer, when every mouthful of water was a blessing against the scorching pain of his nose and shoulders. Through the burning cold of winter when every breath made his lungs ache and his fingers shake.

Survive

For all he knows, Ross’ grin is waiting behind the next corner. Trott’s earnest humour is hiding in the nearest mall. Kim’s infectious giggle is in the next town along, so he keeps plodding, until his blisters’ blisters’ have blisters.

Survive.

It’s what he yelled after them when they ran off in the first place, as he was fighting off the hoard that popped up overnight.

Survive.


End file.
